The Secrets I Keep
by mermaidsnvampires8
Summary: Bella has secrets. If her name is even Bella. And how does she has an unknown past with Emmett. Why do they both hold the same secrets? And why is she chained up? Along with the Cullens? Terrible summ. better story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I ran. I ran for everything I was worth. Everything that meant something to me. And I couldn't believe that barely an hour ago I was eating lunch with my father. Carefree and unexpecting. Knowing that they didn't know I was still alive. Not caring that I was pretending to love a vampire. Pretending that I hadn't shared a life with his brother, Emmett.

"Hello, Alex." a man I thought I had killed greeted me after I answered the door. The air had hitched in my throat and instantly action plans and vantage points were going through my head at an alarming rate. My heart beat matching its pace.

My grip on the door tightened when I heard the man that thought I was his daughter ask me who was at the door. I didn't answer. Just stared back at the black haired, green eyed monster a second too long. He moved to reach behind him and I knew what was coming all too well. I shut the door fast, locked it, bolted it and grabbed my fathers 9 mil from his belt by the sill. I ran to the living room and reached behind the TV, grabbing the syringe. Promising myself to feel guilt later I ran to Charlie as he was taking a bite of fish and jabbed the syringe in his neck. He fell to the floor instantly unconscious.

I ran out the back door and kept doing that. Running. It always found me. No matter where I went, what I looked like, who I became, I always ended up running. Despite the name changes, the physical changes that made me look like a completely different person, or where I was on this earth, they found me, and made me run. They enjoyed the hunt, enjoyed making me run. But secretly, I had them right where I wanted them.

Air squeezed through my windpipes as I ran. The muscles in my body working diligently with my rough request. Pushing to fulfill my every need no matter how much it would make me regret it later. One foot a yard in front of the other, arms bent and level to my chest working oppositely from my legs. Air in through my nose and out through my mouth. All working together with the will and determination of a Green Lantern put me one step ahead of them.

I saw the road to the Cullen mansion up ahead right as I heard the disgusting buzz of their wannabe sports cars. I didn't look back; I knew what I would see. Looking back would only slow me down and confirm my fears. They were gaining on me, and I had them right where I wanted them.

I cut into the woods and ran to the road that lead to the Cullens home. As I gained on the house they turned onto the road. Finally, I saw the house and made a split second decision.

"EMMETT!" I yelled. My breath became rugged and loud. "Emmett!" I yelled again getting closer to the house. I was still under the Bella persona but my hopes were that his training made him act on instinct. Hopefully he still had his human ones. The Cullens were all beginning to pile up on the front porch. The only one I couldn't make out with them, was Emmett.

The small silver sports car broke through the line of trees just as Emmett came through the front door after finding the sharpest thing he could. The car had stopped and three men get out with guns bigger than Emmett's arm. Looking back to the Cullen family just in time to run right into Carlisle.

"Inside now!" I yelled. "Emmett! The knife!" I yelled at him just before he could file back into the house with his family at my orders. I knew they didn't want to listen to me, a human, but the amount of authority I put in my voice was enough to make the Hulk listen to a two year old.

Emmett threw the knife at me as I pushed the Cullens back through the door. Taking the kitchen knife I began to fight back. One roundabout kick and a jab to the abdomen got the first guy down. But I lost focus and the other two came up behind me. They knew how I would react so they pinned me the only way they could. Holding my arms and shoulders down to the ground and both kneeling in the crook of the back of my knee.

I screamed and writhed around to put on a good show, and it worked. The next thing I knew the Cullens were running towards me just as I felt the butt of their sniper rifle hit either side of my head. I won.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You know when you wake up in the morning and you smell the lotion you had put on before you'd gone to bed or the candle you had lit the previous day? And it just makes your day seem to start off so much better? Well, waking up to the smell of rubbing alcohol and Lysol just makes you end up with a nasty headache that medicine can't get rid of.

That was the first thing that I noticed. You'd think that hanging from chains would be the first, but when you've just been hit in the head with two twenty pound rifles, things start out a bit off. Opening my eyes I examined my body without moving. Everything was intact aside from the fact that they'd stripped me down to my black sports bra, and black spandex I'd worn under my shorts. Aside from that I had minor cuts that had already healed. Then there was the realization that the Cullens had run to me. Gasping, I flipped my head back and grasped onto the chains that held me in the air as fear washed over me. Is he okay? Were they still alive?

My fears were answered in a way I hadn't expected. There, all lined up in front of me, were each of them, chained in chairs especially made to hold vampires.

"Bella!" Alice, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle all yelled at once but not in sync. Rosalie just gasped in happiness. But of course I just cringed at how loud it sounded.

"Shhh, way too loud." I said in a groggy morning voice. I groaned at the migraine I was now receiving. "How long have I been out?" I asked looking around slowly. And of course there was no hint in the room as to where we were. The white walls, floor and ceiling would get to me soon I knew.

"Not long." Rosalie sneered. I nodded and eyed a large covered table a couple yards to the right of me.

"Bella who were those men?" Edward asked.

"Why did they have guns?" Esme asked with fear evident in her voice.

"Were they after you?" Alice gutted into the throng of questions.

"Are they going to kill us?" Carlisle asked. If it wasn't for my previous training I wouldn't have caught any of that.

"One damn question at a time for Christ's' sake!" I shouted knowing I would pay for it later. I'd be paying for a lot it seemed. Edward, the stupid idiot, asked the dumbest and most obvious question there was.

"Where are we?" I rolled my eyes.

"Antarctica, how the hell am I supposed to know Edward? How about asking a question that can actually be answered for a change?" I yelled at him furious.

"Hey! Let's cool it down for a minute. Now Bella, can you tell us anything about what's going on?" Carlisle asked calmly and it only made me more angry.

"I can tell you a lot about what's going on but only answer what is asked." I said fuming. My arms were falling asleep and I fought to keep myself from lifting myself up and tearing these chains from the ceiling. I came here for a purpose and I'm not leaving until that purpose is filled. No matter how much I dread revealing my secret to them.

"Okay, who were those men, and why were you running?" Jasper piped up in his cute southern accent. I sighed.

"I know that one of the men has been after me for a very long time. They are all part of a secret government group of assassins called The Division. And I was running because I panicked." I lied about the last part smoothly.

"The Division? I've never heard of it." Carlisle conjured up.

"Because you weren't supposed to." I said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, so does this mean you're a part of this ...Division?" Alice choked out on the last part.

"I was. But I escaped." I said looking down. They all quieted, pondering over this new information.

"Emmett, what's wrong? You haven't said a word through any of this." Rosalie asked her husband while faking the worried wife facade. His family looked to him, equally worried that the joker of the family, the one who never stopped talking, was quiet. The look plastered on Emmett's face was of sadness, anger, and ...hatred? He sighed, but didn't speak.

"My god Emmett couldn't you have picked a better song?" Edward mumbled. Emmett growled and my curiosity peaked. Of course. Candy man was our favorite song when we were together. My chest tightened at the thought. All of our attention was broken when a panel of the wall to my right slid open. I grinned evilly when the red headed woman walked in front of me after the door automatically slid shut.

"You've aged well." I said snarkily. Her face was blank as she analyzed me. The once young woman I had known had grown older and lanky as gravity took its toll.

"And yet, you haven't aged a day. Or is that just the mask you've hid yourself behind?" Her lips rose in a small smile. I smiled back hating the thought of looking like the joker.

"Things tend to need changing when you're almost a hundred years old. But I must admit, you don't look a day over eighty." I interjected. She sucked in a breath to keep calm, wringing her hands in front of her.

"I'm going to cut to the chase so we can both get this over with. Where is it?" she asked hard. Her eyes were wide, making her forehead wrinkle and her dyed hair move.

"Whatever are you talking about my dear?" I grinned, ignoring the picture of the Grinch that popped into my head.

"The book! Where is it?" she said getting mad. She took a step forward after straightening out her disgustingly red dress that should not be worn on her 70 year old frame. Guess her syrumatic attempts hadn't worked so well.

"Since you're asking me I have a feeling you haven't figured out the formula quite yet." I said triumphantly and smiled.

"No, but I must warn you, we are close." she countered. I did the happy dance in my head, I was winning.

"Then why do you need me so damn much?" I said innocently, wanting to push her to her limit.

"Well apparently, you're formula is far beyond this time period. So why not be a dear, and tell me where it is. I'm sure we can work something out afterword about your release." she said getting far too close to my bubble.

"Hmmm, let me think ...uh, no." I smirked. I enjoyed acting like a smart ass. Amanda sucked in a breath and nodded looking down.

"Then you leave me no alternative." she said walking over to the covered table. Wheeling it over closer to me she pulled the cover off the torture table. On it were all different shapes and forms of some way to torture someone. Some crazy looking and other simple that told you its exact purpose, but on the second level of the table was a small contraption that I had grown to fear and hate. The Electrocutor. My breathing became fast and rugged as all the memories of that cursed device flashed into my mind. I closed my eyes, held my breath, and counted to ten. Looking back up at Amanda, I was just as calm as when she had come in. On the outside, and for now.

"Hmm, what to start with. What do you think Alex? Would you choose for me?" she asked on no intent in letting me choose for myself.

"Go to hell." I spurted. She nodded and picked up the scalpel twirling it around before lightly setting it on my stomach. The Cullens all hissed and prepared for the blood. Instead of dragging it across my skin like most torturers in movies do, she plunged it deep into my body and dragged it slowly in a diagonal. Painfully slow, I held my breath and looked at the wall, waiting for it to end and for her to pick another device. The Cullens had begun yelling at her to stop, seemingly void of the smell of my blood surrounding the room. But she didn't stop. She didn't even stop when men came into the room and gagged all of the Cullens before leaving.

"Perhaps something more complicated." she said after tearing the scalpel out of my side. I gasped and breathed raggedly. I refused to let tears fall. I refused to show such weakness. She continued to rip and tear and me with instruments I had would never have even thought up, even if I was high. She continued asking me where my journal was but I didn't give in. I only screamed a couple rare times but I kept strong and only glanced at Emmett a couple times. The Cullens had stopped yelling but began sobbing uncontrollably. It really meant a lot that they loved me this much.

"Alex, we aren't getting anywhere!" she sighed as though it was my fault. As though I should never have been born and I never would have thought up my molecular mutating formula. But my heart rate picked up when I saw her eying the Electrocutor. I clutched at the chains confining me and screamed at myself that I had everything I needed from her except Sergei's location. That was the sole reason I came here. But I was beginning to think it was a dumb idea. She flipped the switch on the cursed device and turned to me.

"While that's booting up how about you and I have a little chat? A couple weeks ago I recalled you always asking about a man named Sergei. Always looking for information on his whereabouts when you were still a recruit. So I did some digging." Yes! Finally! But the device to the side of us robotically chimed, declaring that it was armed and ready. She stopped talking and grabbed the connecting handle. The handle looked like any normal army dagger, but was connected to a spiral cord that led down to the powered device. "Just a moment." she said before stabbing me in the gut and was immediately hit with large waves of electrocution. My back arched and I screamed, unable to contain anything that I could have before. My bones shattered, regrew and shifted, only adding to the growing pain. Muscle covered my body, complementing it in a 'that's not so disgusting' way. Scars littered my body putting Jasper to shame, and brought pain as though I had just received them. Tattoos appeared and brought pain like I had just gotten them. My hair grew below the small of my back and turned a beautiful golden. My jaw moved to its natural position after being broken and not set so many times, as well as my nose. Searing pain brought tears to my eyes as they reshaped themselves and changed back to its neon blue color. The pain ended just before she pulled the dagger out agonizingly slow, letting the prongs tear at my healing flesh, leaving a fresh and nasty scar next to all the others that could have made it look elegant.

"There you are."


End file.
